To Love, Honour and Obey
by Carter Crazy
Summary: Complete! Sam has the descision of her life when her father is Kidnapped by Apophis and the only way to get him back is to take Apophis's hand in marriage and become the Queen of the System Lords... But how will jack respone to his proposal? Ch 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**To Love, Honour and Obey **

**By**

**Carter Crazy**

**--**

SG-1 sat at the debriefing table waiting for General Hammond to speak. Jack noticed he was a little tense and he was focusing more on Carter than the rest of them.

"Sir, so who needs rescuing now?" Jack said trying to lighten the mood. Hammond just looked at him seriously.

"I have called you here today, unfortunately under a critical circumstance" They all looked at him as he turned to Carter. "Major, your father has been taken prisoner by Apophis" Carters eyes went wide.

"What? We have to do something, we, we have to…" Just then Jack interrupted.

"Well what are waiting for, let's go get him out and teach that snake a lesson" he said standing up. Hammond raised a hand

"Sit down Jack, there's more" Jack looked around and saw the desperation in Carters eyes.

"More sir?" Hammond nodded.

"Yes, we received this transmission from Apophis himself…" He turned to Carter "And I don't think you're going to like it major" He turned a switch and the screen behind him flashed on to reveal Apophis in all his glory.

"People of the Tar'ee, I have taken prisoner, the father of Major Samantha Carter. Why you ask? When there is so much else I could take, well that doesn't concern you right now, all you need to know is if you want her father back alive…" The image flickered and turned facing Carter, as if he was actually there watching her. Sam felt an uneasy jolt go through her as he continued. "Then Major Carter must give me her hand in marriage and become my Queen for the rest of her life." Carter nearly fell off her chair as the rest of them were taken by surprise

"What?! You mean that snake is in love with you?" O' Neill stated a little too loudly.

"It appears so" Teal'c agreed as the message continued

"Samantha Carter come alone to the coordinates I have sent you in three days or your father will die painfully. Do not attempt a rescue mission or I might end this fair agreement permanently" The transmission cut out and the screen went black. Everyone was quiet as they all looked at Carter who was stunned.

"I… I…" Suddenly she stood up and rushed out of the room. Jack looked at the others as Hammond nodded. Jack got up and followed her.

Carter rushed down the corridor.

"Carter!" She heard Jack yell but she didn't stop. "Carter!" he yelled again this time she stopped and turned as he approached

"I have to do something!"

"You're not going to give up your life to him, I won't let you" he said as she turned

"He'll kill my father" Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her

"There are other ways Major, trust me we will rescue him, promise me you won't do anything until we work something out" Carter saw that look in his eyes and nodded

"I won't Sir"

--

**A/N**

**She didn't promise :)**

**Hello all**

**I'm new to the Stargate world and this is my first story**

**So I hope you like it! **

**Let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love, Honour and Obey**

**2**

**--**

Major Cater walked quietly down the corridor of the base, ZAT in hand. She heard footsteps coming her way and ducked through the door of the Gates control room. It was around 2am in the morning when Sam had snuck out of bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep and in secret she had been working on a device to help her get through the gate. Sam quickly sat in the chair and pulled out the small box she had been working on, placing it down she pulled out some wires and started to hook it up to the computer. After a few minutes she typed a sequence in and readied it to start the gate rolling in five minutes. Giving her enough time to get the the gate room. Pushing the box back behind the computer out of site she picked up her bag and ZAT then proceeded out the door towards the gate room. Carter held her weapon at the ready she peered around the corner into the gate room and saw 4 guards standing at the ready. Checking her watch, she had two minutes left. Raising her ZAT, she waited for the cue.

"Breathe Sam" She said to herself as the alarm sounded and the gate started to move. The men inside were taken of guard and that's all that Sam needed. Sam raised her ZAT and fired as she strode through the door knocking the men out. Suddenly the Blast doors slammed down behind her as Chevrons started to lock into place.

--

Jack fell out of bed at the sound if the alarm. Climbing to his feet he looked at the clock to find it was past two in the morning.

"What the?…" He grumbled as he rushed out the door to see Teal'c and Daniel coming towards him. "What's happen?" he asked as they came up beside him.

"I don't know, something must be happening with the gate" Daniel said puffing slightly. Jack looked around for a moment.

"Where's Carter?" Daniel looked behind him.

"You don't think?"

"She's smart enough to, come on!" The three of them ran to the control room just has Hammond rushed in.

"What is going on in here?" He shouted to the controller

"We don't have access to any controls for the gate, I can't override it or lock it down, there's nothing we can do" he responded as Jack looked out the window at the gate to see it had locked in the last Chevron erupting into the blue spectacular. Then his eyes fell on Major Carter walking up the ramp

"She's not" Jack muttered. Hammond saw her and grabbed the mic.

"Major Carter, I order you to stop at once!" His voiced echoed throughout the gate room but Sam didn't stop or turn around as she ascended the ramp. Suddenly Jack grabbed the mic

"Carter! There are other ways! Now get back here!" he shouted. Carter stopped at his voice and breathed for a moment. Her thoughts went to her dad, she was the only one that could help him now. She turned her head slightly and looked over her shoulder and saw the look of desperation on O'Neill's face. "Carter!"

"I'm sorry Sir" she whispered before she ran through the gate. Suddenly the ripples disappeared

"Damn it!" Jack slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. Hammond stood straighter

"Jack get your team ready for a rescue mission immediately, we need to get her back before Apophis takes her… Get that gate back up and ready" He said sternly. Jack rubbed his face

"Yes Sir"

"Ah, Sir? I managed to get past one of the codes and it looks like there is an hour time limit on restarting the gate back up. Looks like the major has fiddled with it before she left, so we couldn't follow" Jack's eyes went wide then he searched the computer for a device and then he found it. He pulled it around to the front. It had a small note stuck to the top of it. Jack pulled it of and read it aloud

"I have made a 1 hour waiting limit on the restart of the gate, removing this device will postpone that to 2 hours…" Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Jack lowered his head

"She is quite clever" Teal'c said abruptly. Jack looked back at the dead gate. He couldn't stop thinking about her, she was walking into a situation she wouldn't be able to get out of and he was worried he might not be able to get her out himself. He felt helpless.

"Too smart for her own good sometimes" Jack replied. Hammond turned to Jack

"Get you're team ready in one hour, I still want a rescue mission" Jack looked at him and their eyes met

"Yes sir"

--

Carter ran out the gate to find a desert planet on the other side, a desert planet that was heavily guarded. She looked around to see weapons pointed at her in all directions. Sam swallowed she was surrounded by the Gould. Slowly she placed her weapons on the ground and put her hands on her head.

"I am Samantha Carter, I have come to give my hand in marriage to Apophis in return for the release of my father." She said loudly. There was a moments silence before a cloaked figure walked between the guards. Carter tried to see who it was but she couldn't. He stood in front of her and pulled down his hood, Sam gasped to see it was Apophis himself.

"Samantha Carter, I have been expecting you" He said smiling dangerously. Sam felt uneasy, Apophis never made an appearance unless it was important, she guessed she must be very important to him. Sam managed to speak

"You have what you want, now release my father" she said sternly. Apophis smirked.

"All in good time, after all we aren't married yet" He clicked his fingers and his guards grabbed Carter by the arms tightly

"That wasn't part of the agreement!" she shouted as she was dragged across the sand. Just then a ship appeared out of no where. Carter swallowed hard. She struggled to get free. "Let go of me! That wasn't part of the agreement!" Suddenly something slammed her on the back of the head and she fell to the ground. She managed to see Apophis leaning over her saying something.

"You belong to me now, we will be happy together, my Queen" he said before darkness set in. All she could remember was those words over and over.

"_You belong to me now…You belong to me…" _

--

**A/N**

**Hello**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please note I'm only up to seasons 4 to 5 so I'm still getting used to the words and places**

**Anyways let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love, Honour and Obey**

**3**

**--**

Jack readied his weapon as the gate locked in the last Chevron. He watched the spectacular blue energy came to life and couldn't help but feel this was a losing battle. Sam had thought her plan out well and manipulated the controls to her full advantage and now they were an hour behind her. Jack didn't want to think about it but he knew Sam was already in Apophis's grasp. It made him shudder every time he thought about it, to imagine Sam in that snakes arms. Jack let out a sigh.

'_We'll get you back Carter, you and your father, you have my word' _He thought as General Hammonds voice echoed throughout the room.

"Good Luck SG1" Jack closed his eyes for a moment then opened them

"Alright people, lets get our girl back" He said as they ascended the ramp

'_Here goes everything' _he thought as they walked through the gate.

--

Carter groaned as her eyes opened slowly, she couldn't remember anything except sand and a cloaked figure. Carter's vision was blurry as she stared at the roof. It looked odd as her sight came back, it looked like the inside of a… Carter's eyes went wide as she sat up quickly.

"Apophis" she whispered then she looked down at her body to find her clothes had been changed, she was now wearing a blue silk dress with jewels embedded into it. Around her neck she now wore what looked like a diamond studded necklace. Carter's wrist felt heavy and she looked to see metal clasp on them. Carter flew her feet over the side of the bed and sat on the edge. She tried to move the clasp when suddenly an electric shock shot through her body and she jumped, letting go of her wrist

"Damn it!" She cursed then she stood up and walked towards the door. Putting her ear close she couldn't hear anything. Opening it gently she peered out to see no guards. Even though it was rather odd, it gave her a chance to find her father. Walking down the darkened corridor she kept to the side running a hand along the cold metal. Reaching a T intersection she peered both ways.

"Now where are you dad?" she said to herself as she chose to go right. Carter moved quickly but quietly, she found it odd that no one had come looking for her yet, but tried to push it from her mind. She made it to a door.

"Here goes" Opening it she eased her way through. It was dark, very dark. Carter took a step when she saw a cage in the dim light over to one side. She squinted to see a body laying inside… her fathers body. Carter rushed over to the cage and held the bars

"Dad!" she whispered urgently. "Dad!" Just then Jacob moved slightly

"Sam?" his voice was dry as he moved his bruised hands.

"Yes it's me dad, I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on" She said looking for the opening. Jacob managed to sit up slowly and Carter saw extensive bruising on his face.

"Sam? What are you doing?…" He said weakly, coughing. "Please don't tell me you have agreed to marry him?" Sam looked down

"Dad it's the only way to save you" Jacob managed to reach through the bars and touch his daughters face.

"Sam get out!"

"I'm not leaving without you dad" her face leaned in to him

"Sam listen to me! Get out while you can because he won't keep his word, you know that"

"Dad!…" she started when suddenly lights flashed on around them.

"Samantha Carter, it's so good of you to join me" Carter looked up to see there were guards all around them. She turned and stood and saw Apophis sitting in his throne staring straight at her smiling.

"Apophis" she swallowed hard. Then suddenly he stood and walked towards her. Carter took a step backwards and banged into the cage as Apophis towered over her

"You look more beautiful than I ever imagined" he said raising his hand and pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "You will make a beautiful Queen" Carter pulled away from his hand but he had her pinned against the cage.

"Let her go, take me!" Jacob yelled at him. Apophis smiled

"The deal has been done, Samantha Carter is mine forevermore" just then Carter spoke up

"Fine, if the deal is done then let him go" she said sternly. Apophis looked across her strong face

"We are not bound in marriage yet" Carters eyes narrowed

"You let him go or I won't marry you" she said

"You will do as you are told" his voice dropped to a deadly tone. But Carter kept her ground

"I will do nothing until my father is free" She replied in the same tone back to him. She noticed a change in his facial expression. Suddenly he grabbed her throat with his hand. She tried to get free but couldn't, her fingers were going white as she tried to pull his hand away. Her lungs started to burn.

"Put her down!" Jacob shouted at him. Apophis looked into her eyes.

"You will do as you are told" she was running out of time and out of options. She managed to nod. Suddenly he let her go, she collapsed to the ground and coughed. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and dragged her across the floor towards his throne. Then he stopped when she laid next to it. Carter went to stand up when he pressed a button on an arm band. Suddenly chains shot out and connected with her wrist bands. Carters eyes went wide and she pulled at them

"This wasn't part of the agreement!" She shouted as he walked back across to her father. Sam watched as he turned to her

"I'll give you this one warning Samantha, you obey me now, any arguments then…" He turned back to her father.

"Get away from him!" She shouted as Apophis said something she couldn't understand. Suddenly electricity erupted inside the cage electrocuting her father.

"ARGH!!" he screamed in pain

"Stop it! Please I beg you! You're killing him!" Sam fought the chains but it was no use. Suddenly it stopped and Jacob fell unconscious. Apophis smiled as he turned towards her

"Tomorrow we will be married, is this clear?" Carter looked at him then at her father. Apophis watched her head dropped. He had her now.

"Yes, yes it is" she replied

"Good" Apopohis said before he left the room. Carter looked at her fathers unconscious form

'_I'm so sorry dad… I'm so sorry'_

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey guys**

**Hope you liked it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love, Honour and Obey**

**4**

**--**

Jack looked across at the desert plains before them as the gate shut. Daniel and Teal'c stood beside him and watched as sand blew across the emptiness.

"So where now?" Daniel asked. Jack walked across the sand

"I don't know. Is there any readings on that radar thingie of your's of life forms close by? Maybe he hasn't picked her up yet and she's waiting in some sort of village" Jack offered. Daniel walked and scanned the barren wasteland. He looked at his scanner

"I have no readings, looks like this is just a deserted planet" he stated.

"It appears so" Teal'c added as they all walked next to Jack. Jack sighed, it was looking more and more useless. Jack looked to the sky, squinting in the hot sun.

"So now what do we do? We have no way of getting to Apophis and his ship…" Just then energy rings came down above them. A few minutes later they were on a Goa'uld mother ship.

"You were saying?" Jack asked as the rings finished, SG-1 froze as they were surrounded by Jaffa's. Jack noted the markings around them on the walls... Apophis's mother ship

"Hello?" Jack muttered lowering his weapons. "So can we see the man in charge?" Just then Apophis walked through the guards.

"Colonel O'Neill it's so good of you to join us" Apophis's eyes glanced over Daniel then to Teal'c. Apophis stopped "Teal'c I will take pleasure in watching you die" Teal'c stared at him his eyes narrowed

"Not as much as I will seeing you die" He replied dangerously. Apophis laughed.

"We will see"

"Where's Carter?" Jack demanded as Apophis turned to him

"She is safe, you're just in time though" Jack raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? For what?" Apophis's mouth lifted into a smile

"Our marriage of course, I was on my way to get my Queen when you were captured, and I must say, you have impeccable timing for now you will witness our marriage before your horrible deaths" Daniel swallowed hard as Jack snorted

"She will never marry you" He spat. Apophis narrowed his eyes

"Don't be so sure about that… Jaffa!…" The guards raised their weapons and pushed SG-1 down the hall towards the throne room with Apophis following right behind them.

"This is bad, very bad" Daniel muttered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so negative Daniel, we'll get out of this we always do" He replied back as they walked into the throne room. They were pushed along into a second cage. Jacks eyes went wide when he saw an unconscious Jacob in the cage next to them. They went even wider when he spotted Carter chained to the throne wearing a beautiful silk dress. He swallowed hard as Apophis walked towards her and grabbed her arm as she slept

"Wake up my Queen, it is time for our souls to be one" Carters eyes flew open as he dug his fingers into her skin.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" She yelled trying to pull away from his grip. Just then the chains retracted and he pulled her to her feet. Apophis pulled her around and pushed her to the ground in front of Jack and the others.

"Argh!" Carter tried to get up when Apophis put his foot on her and pushed her into the ground.

"Take your foot off her, you snake!" Jack yelled fuming inside. Apophis smiled as he pushed harder

"She is learning a valuable lesson, Colonel O'Neill. She is learning to obey her Lord"

"Learning to obey?! You haven't even said anything for her to obey!" Apophis smiled as he pushed harder then he released her. Sam coughed and spluttered trying to get her breath back as she slowly stood up. Her eyes came into focus on Jack and the others and she stopped

"Sir?" she felt a sinking feeling as she saw they were in the same sort of cage as her father. "Oh no" She whispered. Jack saw her as she scanned over her father's unconscious form.

"Carter?" Sam's eyes shot back to Jack and the others as they stared at her.

"Sir? Why did you have to come?" She breathed knowing what was going to happen soon. Jack just stared at her

"Well we were going to rescue you but…" he motioned to the cage. Just then Apophis came up behind her.

"It is time" he said as his guards stood at attention. Sam noticed one had a jar of some sort in his hands and had a strong idea of what was in there.

"How exactly do Goa'ulds marry?" Daniel asked eyeing the jar.

"Don't do it Carter" Jack warned "There are other ways" Sam had heard those words before, she only wished she had listened to them instead of her heart. Jack saw the pain in her face. Their eyes met

"I have to, I…" She closed her eyes as she turned away from them and nodded at Apophis.

"He'll kill us anyway Carter! Don't do it!" Jack yelled. Sam stopped at his words and faced Apophis with a deadly tone.

"I will marry you on one condition, you will release my father and my friends, otherwise the deal is off, take it or leave it" she threatened. Apophis's face went still as he looked into her eyes

"I think you will do as you're told" He said reaching for his wrist band but before she could stop him, electricity erupted in both cages.

"ARGH!" Sam spun around

"NO! Stop it!" Just then he grabbed her arm, she turned back to him and her eyes went wide and she sucked in a breath as he held a Goa'uld tightly in his hand.

"Samantha Carter, you will marry me"

--

**A/N**

**Hey, hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love, Honour and Obey**

**5**

**--**

Carter swallowed as Apophis held the Goa'uld in his hand.

"Now Samantha, you will become my Queen"

"Carter no!!" Sam turned at the sound of Jacks voice but in that second she felt pain erupted throughout her body and neck

"Argh!" She reached up and felt as something slid under her skin as she fell to the ground. Just then the electricity in the cages stopped. Everyone collapsed. Jack rolled over and saw Sam lying on the ground.

"Carter!" Jack yelled as his body ached. He saw Apophis stand over her and held out a hand to her. Suddenly she reached out and took it. He pulled her up and she faced him. Jack watched as Apophis smiled. He held out a hand and placed it on her cheek. Jack could see Apophis's hand going red for a moment then he dropped his arm .

"Now my Queen, we are finally married" He said. Suddenly Apophis grabbed Sam pulling her in and kissing her on the lips. Jacks stomach turned inside with rage, no one takes his Major and gets away with it. Jack crawled towards the edge of the cage and peered out.

"Carter!" he yelled as they broke apart. Apophis smiled as he touched her face again then in one simple action he pulled off his wrist band that was connected to the cages and handed it to her. Jack saw as she took it without hesitation.

'_Oh this can't be good' _

"Carter? It's Jack, put the band down" He urged as she walked towards him but she didn't stop until she was right next to the cage. Jack glanced over at Teal'c and Daniel, they had both fallen unconscious.

"Now Samantha Carter show them who you really are" Jack turned back to Sam who had knelt down in front of the cage. Their eyes met and for the first time Jack saw something was missing from her face... And something added. Jack stared at what looked like a sacred Goa'uld tattoo that now marked her face, a tattoo that signified marriage he guessed. Jack swallowed

"Carter, listen to me. You have to fight it, you are stronger than this, fight it!" He reached through the cage and touched her arm, it felt cold. "Carter, fight it" Suddenly her eyes glowed yellow and Jack knew he had lost her.

"I have fought it Sir, and now I am free and soon you will be too" Jack narrowed his eyes then suddenly she reached out to the wrist band

"Sam no!" But it was too late she pressed the button and the cage lit up into a bright flash of electricity.

"ARGH!" Jack jolted back as pain went through him "Carter!!" he screamed but she ignored him as she stood and glanced over her shoulder smiling at her new Lord. Apophis nodded in satisfaction.

"Well done Samantha, you will truly make a great queen" he smiled back.

"Carter!!"

--

**A few hours later**

Jack awoke to the sound of snoring. Slowly opening his eyes he managed to roll his head to the side and saw Daniel sleeping in the corner. Jack tried to sit up but quickly laid down when his head throbbed severely. Jack turned his head trying to remember what had happened and then it hit him

"Sam" he cursed under his breath as he reached up and rubbed his face "Damn it!" Just then he heard a noise in the corner. Turning his head he saw Teal'c in a sitting position.

"Teal'c?" Teal'c opened his eyes and stared at Jack

"O'Neill" Jack tried to sit up again this time he succeeded.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick" Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Jack looked across at Teal'c who looked well enough to take down a mother ship "I need to get me one of them symbionts thingies you have in your stomach" He groaned as he looked around the room. They were in a holding cell. Daniel and Jacob lay in a corner, Jack slowly stood and wobbled over to them. He knelt down next to Jacob. "Hey Jacob are you in there?" Jack watched as his eyes opened slowly

"Jack?" He swallowed looking at O'Neill's face. "Where's Sam?" Jack sat back a moment and help Jacob sit up

"She's been taken over by a Goa'uld and now belongs to Apophis" He replied. Jacob closed his eyes as pain shot through his body.

"We have to save her Jack" He hissed again as pain went throughout his body. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will save her, you have my word. I'm not leaving this ship without her" He swallowed and Jacob saw the honesty in his eyes and he knew Jack would do anything for his daughter.

"Thank you" He whispered as they heard a clanging sound then the door slid open. Jack looked up to see Sam standing at the door, surrounded by Jaffa. Jack stood slowly as Teal'c did the same.

"Carter?" Sam looked straight at Jack and smiled.

"Hello Jack, it's about time you're awake" she replied in a deep voice. Jack snickered

"Excuse me, I was talking to Carter, not whoever you are" He said waving his hand. Sam almost laughed

"Ah but the thing of it is, this is me Jack. I just have a new life now, a better life. One without you" Jack felt anger rise in him but tried to keep it at bay.

"The real Carter wouldn't say that. She would never serve under the Goa'uld" Sam laughed

"That is where you are wrong Sir." Sam raised her arm and the Jaffa moved around her and proceeded towards Jack. Suddenly Teal'c raced for them but Sam was quicker, she waved her arm and Teal'c flung backwards into the wall. Jacks eyes went wide.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jack said holding his hands out as they grabbed him and started to push him out the door.

"My Lord says it's time for your torturing session" She said as he was moved closer to her

"Oh yeah and who will be doing the torturing?" he questioned as he came face to face with her

"I will be" She whispered smiling. Jack looked into her eyes and held his breath as he saw something there… He saw a glimpse of Sam begging him to stop her. Jack swallowed

"I will save you Carter" he whispered then the glimpse was gone.

"Take him to the chamber!" She ordered looking across at Teal'c "You're next" Suddenly she waved a hand and the door closed behind them, leaving the others alone. Jacob coughed as he looked at Teal'c

"She must be stopped" He swallowed. Teal'c nodded

"I agree"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**To Love, Honour and Obey**

**6**

**--**

Jack was dragged into a dimly lit room. He was pulled to the centre of the room and had his hands cuffed to a low hanging set of cuffs. Jack hung loosely as Carter walked around in front of him

"Ooh getting cosy now are we?" he stated sarcastically. He watched as Sam smiled then out of no where she whacked him across the face. Jack bit back some very unpleasant words "If you were the real Sam, I might have found that somewhat attractive" Sam laughed

"You stupid fool, I am the real Samantha Carter, only now I am advanced" Jack's fist closed tightly under the strain of the restraints.

"The real Carter despises the Goa'uld, you are nothing like her" Jack spat in her direction. He could her Sam picking up something from behind him off the table.

"That's where your wrong Sir, I am everything like her" Suddenly there was a crack as Jack felt something sharp whip him across the back hard.

"Argh!" Jack bit down as the pain shot through his body then it subsided slightly. He could feel something trickle down his back slowly. "I'm going to get you out of her and I'm going to make sure you pay for everything you have done to her" He promised as Sam walked in front of him again and he saw a whip with jagged bits of metal attached to it. Sam stepped closer so their lips were only centimetres apart. Jack looked into her eyes and saw the refection of Sam underneath the Goa'uld mask, begging him to kill her. Jack swallowed hard as the glimpse was gone again. "I will make you pay for what you have done to her" he growled. Suddenly she grabbed his hair and pushed his head back hard, she leaned closer and her voice dropped to a deadly tone.

"No sir, that is where you are wrong" Suddenly she pulled his head around and kissed him on the lips, lingering for a moment. Jacks mind went into overdrive as she parted their lips. He had always wished for this moment only this moment wasn't what he wished for. Jack felt a brush of air as she started to walk around behind him. Jack readied himself, tightening his wrists

"Carter fight it, you have to fight it" he heard Sam laugh as she stopped

"I have fought it Sir, now tell me how long can you fight it?" Suddenly he was cracked across the back again.

"Argh!" he cried out gritting his teeth "Carter! Fight it!" There was another crack

"I'd save your energy Sir, because this is just the beginning" Another crack sounded throughout the room

"Argh!"

--

Teal'c, Jacob and Daniel all watched as the door opened to find several Jaffa at the ready

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as the Jaffa walked towards them.

"Apophis has ordered me to bring you before him in a final plea for your eternity" Teal'c's face dropped

"I will not beg for my life" The Jaffa didn't say anything as they were pushed along toward the throne room. Jacob looked across at Daniel who wasn't looking so well. Jacob looked straight ahead as they were pushed into the throne room and forced to kneel in front of Apophis. He smiled

"Now, you have come to beg for your lives…" He turned to Teal'c and narrowed his eyes "I'm going to enjoy ever minute of your demise" Teal'c's facial expression stayed the same

"And I will enjoy seeing you beg for mercy when I am about to kill you" Apophis stood taller for a moment before he nodded to one of his guards. Suddenly he whacked Teal'c across the face knocking him to the ground.

"We will see" Replied Apophis.

"Where's my daughter?!" Jacob growled as Apophis turned to him, he smiled

"My Queen is showing Colonel O'Neill what it is like to disobey a God" Jacob swallowed as he saw one of the Jaffa bring a small rod that Jacob knew was a torture device.

"If you kill us my daughter will kill you" Jacob promised. Apophis smiled

"Oh I don't think so… Jaffa, kree" Jacob watched as some of the Jaffa left the room

"What are you doing?" Apophis turned and smiled

"I'm going to show you how loyal your daughter really is to me" He replied laughing. Jacob turned to Daniel and Teal'c who both looked at him.

"We're in trouble"

--

Everyone saw the door sliding open. Jacob swallowed as his daughter walked through with a very bloodied and injured Jack getting dragged behind her. Jack was placed on the ground next to Jacob, who could see the deep gashes in Jack's back

"Jack are you ok?" O'Neill turned his head slightly towards Jacob

"Your daughter sure knows how to win a man over" He groaned.

"We have to stop her" Jacob said. Jack coughed

"I know, but she is in there somewhere I saw it twice now" He replied as Jacob looked up and saw Sam standing beside Apophis, staring at him.

'_Come on Samantha, I know your in there somewhere, we need help' _His eyes pleaded but Sam just smiled as Apophis took a step forward.

"Now we will show you the true power of the Gods" Apophis motioned to one of his guards with the rod, he placed it at the back of Daniels neck

"Wait" Apophis stopped and turn to Sam, curious.

"What is it_, _my Queen?" Sam smiled as she walked around in front of him

"If we are truely powerful Gods, then we do not need Guards" She stated as she looked across at their prisoners. Apophis opened his mouth

"You want just us to perform the killings alone?" He asked slightly taken back. Sam ran a finger down his metal chest plate

"Yes, we don't want to appear weak in front of our audience by letting our guards have all the fun now do we?" Apophis swallowed and thought for a moment then nodded

"Very well… Jaffa, kree!" Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob watched as all the guards bowed and left but not before handing the torture rod over to Sam.

"What's happening?" Jack asked not able to move.

"It appears that Sam has just ordered all guards to wait outside until she has finished the killings" Jack swallowed some more blood.

"Great" Jack heaved a sigh

"This may be our chance of escaping" Jacob whispered to the others as Apophis turned to his wife.

"Now my queen, show me how loyal you really are… kill them, start with your father" He ordered pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Sam smiled as she turned towards her father

"As you wish, my lord"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and want more **

**Thanks for all reviews and **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Love, Honour and Obey**

**7**

**--**

Apophis smiled as he watched his Queen move towards his prisoners. Daniel watched as she smiled down at them.

"Now my Queen, show me who you are" Sam stopped for a moment

"Yes my Lord" She replied. Suddenly out of no-where she pulled a dagger out and in a spit second she swung it around and threw it at Apophis hitting him square in the chest before he could react. Apophis swallowed as he stared at his Queen.

"You betrayed… me" He stuttered as he fell backwards to the floor. Sam smiled as she walked over to him.

"You were never a good leader" She growled as she reached for the dagger.

"Jaffa kree!!" He yelled with all his breath. Suddenly Jaffa entered and held staff weapons to her as she leaned over him.

"What is this treachery?" Apophis's first prime ordered. Sam's glanced over her shoulder, then suddenly ripped the dagger from Apophis's chest causing him to fall unconscious bleeding. The guards held their staff weapons at the ready as Sam stood and faced them, bloodied dagger between her fingers.

"Your Lord Apophis has been defeated, you will bow before your new Queen" She ordered. The Jaffa looked down at Apophis then back at Sam before they knelt before her. Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c and a very weak Jack all watched on, eyes wide opened

"What just happened?" Daniel asked glancing at Jacob. Jacob's faced dropped as he stared at his daughter

"She has shown that Apophis is no longer fit to lead, therefore she is the new ruler of his fleet, she is the new system Lord" Jack rubbed his face

"Over my dead body" He muttered not knowing Sam was listening, she turned to him

"That can be arranged" she said in a low and deadly tone. Jack looked up at her

"Oh why don't you give up the charade, we know you're not Sam!" Sam smiled as she walked towards them. She knelt down in front of Jack who looked her straight in the eyes before she grabbed his hair and pushed his head back as far as it could go

"This is me Sir, you just haven't realised that yet" Jack gritted his teeth as she raised her hand over his head. Jack could see the device on her had

"This is going to hurt" he coughed as he closed his eyes, suddenly she let go of his hair. Jack opened his eyes to find she had stood and raised a hand

"Place a course for Earth, we have unfinished business to attend to" She ordered as the Jaffa bowed and left leaving them alone again. "Now what should I do with…" Suddenly Jacob saw his chance and jumped up running for Sam the same time as Teal'c did. Sam swung round and manage to push Jacob away with her hand device but wasn't quick enough to push Teal'c away. Teal'c grabbed her and pushed her to the floor with all his strength.

"You will die for this!" She hissed as Teal'c covered her mouth.

"I thought we were dead anyway" Jack commented slowly getting off the floor with Daniel. Catching his breath Jacob moved towards them also.

"So now how do we get out of here?" Daniel asked looking at the walls.

"Well we could always…" Suddenly a bright light flashed and some rings came down. A few minutes later they were aboard a small cargo ship "… Do that?" Jack finished not sure what just happened. The others turned around. Teal'c still having a strong hold on Sam

"About time you could join me" Came a voice from the pilot seat. Everyone looked to see Bra'tac sitting smiling

"Hello old friend" Teal'c said smiling back. Bra'tac nodded

"It's good to see you Teal'c" Just then Jack butted in.

"How did you find us?" Bra'tac looked up at his bruised face

"That's not important right now, what's important is we have to get you home before the symbiont cannot be removed from your friend. Everyone looked back at Sam who was still trying to get out of Teal'c's grip. Jack swallowed

"Yeah I guess you're right"

--

It was a week later when the Tok'ra managed to extract the Goa'uld from Sam and was sent back home. Sam walked along the corridors feeling somewhat conscious about everyone watching her. She knew she shouldn't be she had some unfinished business she had to clear up first. Turning a corner she stopped in front of Colonel O'Neill's door. She took a deep breath and wondered whether she should just leave before she made matters worse. Sighing she started to turn when the door opened. Sam looked up to find Jack staring at her.

"Major" he said smiling "It's good to see you back, is there something I can do for you?" He asked in that tone that she always loved. Sam smiled

"Ah, well you see Sir, I was just… that is… well I…" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Carter just say it" Sam pursed her lips then nodded

"I just want to say I'm sorry for my actions back on Apophis's mother ship and I'm sorry for not looking for another way around the situation of marrying Apophis" She apologised looking at the floor. Jack smiled as he raised an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders

"Carter, don't be sorry, it wasn't you after all… Besides I kind of like the kinky you anyway, the whole torture thing was a real turn on…"

"Really?" Sam looked at him and saw his poker face, she quickly pulled back "That is I… um… Sir?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I'll be going now" She murmured in a rush before she walked away fast. Jack almost laughed at the retreating Major.

"Kinky! Very kinky!" He shouted, teasing her as she rounded the corner. Jack smiled to himself. He may not be able to be with her the way that he wanted... but he could always think about her in that way.

'_Yes now all she needed was a sharper whip…'_

--

**A/N**

**Hey I know it was a sudden ending but I was running low on ideas. **

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for all reviews**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


End file.
